


Role Reversal

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Legion!Leonard, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: Thanks to the Barry’s paradox we have Leonard, but since he was always Legion! and never have been part of the Legends no one know him, no one remember him. Even Sara.





	

She was armed and pretty dangerous, but he seemed not even a little bit concerned about it. Cold smirked raising his arms in some false innocent gesture, but Sara knew better. She actually could kill him, she wanted to, it was a really good chance to get rig of him for good, but it seemed wrong since he was so calm and things he just said…

Smug bastard was so confident.

“I don’t understand,” finally she admitted angrily. “All of those things… How do you know them?”

“Because I know you,” he said taking step closer, and Sara shuddered.

“Stay back,” she breathed out and he just nodded.

“Sara.”

“Don’t talk.”

She felt the rush of panic when he started to talk about Laurel and her old life before the League and even life in the League, how did he knew all of this?

“Can I breath at least?” He asked, amused.

Bo staff she held so tight became so sizzling…

“Where is my dad?” She practically begged, feeling her eyes watering, she dropped the weapon. “Where is he? What you did to him?”

His smile died. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie.”

“Sara…”

“Don’t call me like that! I don’t even know you! Where is he, if you harm him I swear I-”

“Shut up for the second,” Cold snapped seeming not so calm anymore. He crossed his arms and greeted his teeth. “As far as I know your father is okay, I never laid a hand on him. That’s first. Is it so hard to believe I do know you? You died. You came back. You travelling through time, but trust me is such impossible thing to do?”

“I have never trusted you and not going to.”

“Too bad, Sara.”

He took another step and looked at her up and down. He even had a courage to raise his hand to touch her shoulder, almost gentle somehow. Sara narrowed her eyes, manage to keep the distance.

“You work for man who killed me.” She reminded sweetly. “You were drinking and giggling with my sister’s murderer. Berlin'41, remember? I’ve been there. I saw you. Even if it’s possible, even you’re saying the truth-”

“For that I’m sorry. I got my memories back just a couple hours ago.” He explained. It was completely insane just to stand next to him and not being targeted by his gun.

“Still, I don’t believe you, Cold.”

Speechless, he retreated.

She took her weapon and headed to exit. “I hope you and me will keep our ways separate,” she murmured tiredly, brushing against his side.

Leonard had a long look at her stiffed back before reached for his gun, already planning his way back at Legion’s refuge. He had things to do.

“I doubt that,” he said to himself, pulling the goggles on.

She always was stubborn. He knew that. He loved that about her.

But even with mess in his head and mixed memories he knew how he felt before everything gone blue and white.

It didn’t matter if Sara had her memories or not.

He did.


End file.
